A user equipment (UE) may be configured to establish a connection with a network. For example, the UE may be mobile device and utilize a wireless communications protocol. Based upon the capabilities of the hardware and software of the UE, the connection may be made with different types of networks. In a first example, the network may be a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network. In a second example, the network may be a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network. When the UE is configured to establish a connection with multiple types of networks, the UE may establish a connection with a first network only to tune away (at least temporarily) to a second network. Subsequently, the UE may tune back to the first network. When a tune-away procedure is performed, a network component associated with the UE may draw various conclusions that are erroneous that may lead to increased transmit power, negatively impacted throughput, etc.
While connected to the different types of networks, the network component associated with the UE may transmit signals that control whether the UE is to increase or reduce the transmit power. When concerned with the network components' capability of decoding signals from the UE, the network component only transmits a transmit power control (TPC) up command that causes the UE to increase its transmit power. For example, during a tune away and tune back, the UE may experience conditions where the network component may not be capable of decoding signals at a predetermined level. However, this may cause the UE to maintain an increased transmit power level that overuses the limited power supply.